[unreadable] The NIH Roadmap specifically identified the need to foster programs that will support the nontraditional multi-disciplinary teams. In 2004, the CDC predicted that poor diet and physical inactivity threaten to soon overtake tobacco as the leading preventable cause of death in the United States. Several major professional nutrition societies exist with expertise and influence in this important field. This application seeks a 5-year R13 award to establish an annual Intersociety Nutrition Research Workshop (INRW) that would provide an annual, high profile forum for researchers within these societies to present and discuss new trends and original research and foster new collaborations that would transcend disciplinary, thematic, and organizational boundaries within the specialty of nutrition. The INRW will be organized by a Planning Group composed of representatives from four collaborating societies: American Dietetic Association, American Society for Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition, American Society for Clinical Nutrition (American Society of Nutrition), and North American Association for the Study of Obesity. The INRW is designed to present cutting edge research to respective memberships; identify current knowledge and highlight critical needs for future research, and; provide a forum for development of trans-disciplinary research collaborations among society members at various stages within their research careers. The proposed 2-day workshop format will consist of 2 internationally recognized chairs, 1 state-of-the art keynote address, 6 cutting edge symposium speakers, and facilitators for 8 breakout, discussion-oriented sessions. Private venues with on-site appeal will be selected, and the number of participants will be limited to <300 to optimally foster interactions and encourage development of new collaborations. Participation of early career scientists will be encouraged through multiple opportunities for interaction with workshop speakers (luncheons and break-out sessions), 2 special sunrise seminars focusing on methodological issues, and an Abstract Award program, including travel scholarships and research presentations. INRW proceedings will be published in the societies' journal(s), including manuscripts from each speaker and an overall meeting summary emphasizing the future research needs. Potential topics for the 5-year series have been identified (such as Energetics/Balance, Nutritional Genetics); however, 'Nutrition and Inflammation' has been selected for the first workshop in June 2007. The goal of the first workshop will be to bring together researchers in nutrition, immunology, molecular biology, and specific relevant diseases to identify high priority areas of research for collaboration, funding applications and public health priorities. Ultimately, by combining the resources, capabilities and expertise of researchers within the collaborating societies, the proposed INRW will surely provide an important stimulus to this critical field and help direct attention and resources to unmet medical and research needs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]